Debí amarte mucho
by GirlOnFireWithB
Summary: "Debí Amarte Mucho" Las palabras de Peeta me afectaban demasiado, y si lo hizo, lo volvera a hacer, lograre que vuelva a mi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la fabulosa Suzanne Collins.

Recomendación musical: **Someone Like You- Adele.**

"Debí amarte mucho"

Todas aquellas palabras resonaban dentro de la cabeza de Katniss, que cuando salieron de la boca de Peeta, le causo un dolor inmenso en su pecho, y estaba segura que podría comenzar a recordar cosas sobre ella, pero sin intentar matarla, solo quería que estuviera a su lado, con ella, como en los viejos tiempos, pero esos tiempos ya no existen, se repite Katniss por milésima vez.

Esta dentro de un gran armario viejo y grande, entre cobijas llenas de polvo, tratando de escapar de todo el mundo que tiene alrededor, tal vez pudo haber vencido al Capitolio, pero jamás se irían esas marcas que dejaron la guerra.

Sale del armario viejo sacudiendo de su ropa todo el polvo en su ropa, cuando por fin lo consigue, sale de su vieja casa de la Veta sin un rumbo fijo.

Camina por todo el pueblo, ignorando aquellas miradas de lastima, de un "gracias# e incluso de odio, por parte de aquellas personas que se mudaron al Distrito 12 desde los Distritos 1 y 2, que aunque fuera estúpido, extrañaban el viejo poder del Capitolio.

Iba tan retraída en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando choco con alguien, de cabellos rubios, y con unos ojos azueles que ella tanto amaba, su primera reacción fue salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban.

-Oh Kat-Katniss… lo siento, no te había visto- Dijo Peeta con una voz mezclada de felicidad, miedo, y pena.

-No importa Peeta, fue mi culpa soy una tonta- dijo rodando los ojos mientras se acomodaba su abrigo de nuevo.

Hubo un enorme silencio incomodo, que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper, por miedo, por supuesto que aun Peeta temía hacerle daño a Katniss en unos de sus episodios.

Los dos siguieron por sus caminos, intentado olvidar el pasado y deseando poder hablar como antes, Katniss seguía consiente de cuanto extrañaba a Peeta, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer sin que Peeta tuviera miedo?

ererererererererererererererererererererererererer erererererererereerererererererererererererererere rererererererererererererererererererererererrerer ere

Peeta despertó de una horrible pesadilla, con sudor en su frente , se levantó de su cama de inmediato y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, para tranquilizarse, esto lo hacía los últimos dos meses desde que volvió, al despertar de las pesadillas, se levantaba por una vaso de agua.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, ¿Quién podría ser? El único que lo visitaba era Haymitch cuando estaba sobrio, pero la noche anterior lo había visto bastante borracho, así que descarto la idea.

Camino por el pasillo hacia la puesto, giro la manija y se encontró con una persona que no esperaba ver.

-Oh… ¿Delly?- musitaba un Peeta extrañado.

-Si Peta soy yo- respondía con una sonrisa triste- siento no haber avisado que venia pero…

-No Delly no te…- no pudo completar la frase, ya que esta se había lanzado a sus brazos.

ererererererererererererererererererererererererer erererererererereerererererererererererererererere rererererererererererererererererererererererrerer ere

Katniss paseaba por su casa, como una sonámbula que apenas y podía ver bien, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos hacia Peeta, con esa misma frase rodando por su cabeza, que no escucho que alguien golpeo la puerta.

Fue hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, esperaba encontrarlo a **él**, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa que estaba mezclado con furia, alivio y unas ganas incontrolables de grítale.

-Gale…

* * *

Hola! Pues como veran esta es mi primera Historia asi que porfavor no sean malos... :)

Ojala les guste

Un abrazo!

GirlOnFireWithBread 3

Algun review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo! disfruten (:

Canción: **Run- Snow Patrol.**

_Todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins._

* * *

Gale…- Susurra Katniss, que apenas es audible, pero Gale, con sus oídos de cazador, la puede escuchar a la perfección.

-Hey Katniss- dice con una voz que Katniss no puede descifrar, si se trata de dolor o amargura, o incluso los dos mezclados.

-Pe-pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Katniss… Yo vengo a despedirme de ti, me voy al Distrito 2-

Katniss siente como si se hubiera caído de un árbol y se hubiera golpeado en el estómago, quedándose sin aire. Así se sentía en estos momentos, sin poder decir ninguna palabra.

-¿Acaso no vas a decir nada?- dijo Gale con una voz llena de rencor y tristeza, después de todo, ellos habían sido los mejores amigos por años, era lógico que el reaccionara así.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- respondió Katniss, enojada, tenía que comprenderla, lo quería, pero si le decía un "no te vayas" podría que Gale confundiera las cosas -¿A qué vas al 2?-.

-Necesitan ayuda Katniss, creo que aún están enojados por el hecho de que cambiáramos de gobierno.

Y era cierto, el Distrito 2 es donde estaban todos los agentes de la Paz, y la gente de allí estaba bien, les gustaba el Capitolio, su forma de gobernar, y si eras escogido para los Juegos, todos te felicitaban, era una honradez ser escogido.

-Ah- Solo eso pudo salir de su boca de Katniss, no podía decir más, le era imposible.

-¿Y cómo esta Peeta?- dijo Gale rompiendo el silencio, y esa era la pregunta que Katniss mas temía, no había hablado con él desde que chocaron, eso era lo más que podían hablar, ambos tenían sus propios problemas.

-Bien- respondió con una tonalidad de voz fría, no les gustaba hablar de él, mucho menos con Gale.

-Creo que está demasiado bien- contesto Gale señalando con la mirada la casa de Peeta.

Peeta estaba fuera de su casa, justo en la puerta, mientras una chica rubia de estatura baja lo abrazaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Katniss se prendió de furia, solo Ella lo podía abrazar de esa manera, nadie más lo podía abrazar, quería ir hasta allí y arrancarla delos brazos de Peeta y decirle "ALEJATE, Él es MIO, y solo MIO".

Mientras que Katniss se controlaba, Gale sonreía como si hubiera ganado a una chica hermosa, Katniss vio su estúpida sonrisa, y eso fue lo que le enfado mucho más.

-Veté Gale- decía Katniss llena de enojo, quería que se fuera, no quería que siguiera burlándose.

-Veo que te afecto Catnip- respondió Gale con su voz burlona.

-¡Callate Gale! Te he dicho que te largaras-

-Como quieras, solo recuerda, que cuando estes destrozada, más de lo que estas, no vallas hasta a mi corriendo como sueles hacer- contesto mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a irse.

-¡Cierra la boca y vete!-

Gale siguió su camino, Katniss se sentía tan enojada como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, giro hacia la casa de Peeta, Ya habían roto el abrazo, pero ambos la veian diferente, la chica rubia la veía como si fuera un bicho raro, pero Peeta, la veía con tristeza, a Katniss inmediantamente se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, se metio a su casa, azoto la puerta, se deslizo por esta, quedando en el suelo, hecha un mar de lagrimas.

Katniss's POV.

Estoy sentada en el sillón de la sala, mientras abrazo mis rodillas, apretándolas contra mi pecho, había estado llorando todo la noche, Yo misma había causado esto, Peeta estaba con otra chica, mientras que yo estaba hundiéndome en lagrimas.

La pregunta que me había estado rodando por la cabeza toda la noche era ¿Quién era esa chica?.

Era rubia, bajita y ayer que me vio a los ojos, vi que el color de sus ojos era verde, sinceramente hermosos.

Entonces comencé a recordar todo, aquella chica de ojos verdes era Delly, la mejor amiga de la infancia de Peeta.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Perdon por no haber actualizado, pero no tengo una fecha donde especificamente acualizo, ya que ando muy ocupada:(

Ojala le haya gustado!

Un abrazo(:


End file.
